Charmed No More
by WhiteLighter
Summary: A demon persuades the girls to be evil. Maybe it's true their destiny is to die! Please R&R..my first fic!!
1. Default Chapter

Charmed No More  
  
DISCLAIMER: All characters are the creations of Aaron Spelling and the WB. I own no characters and by no means in contact with the creators of Charmed. I am just a fan and have no intention to profit off of this story.  
  
"Phoebe have you seen my red sandals?" Paige asked running down the stairs. Paige had her sleek black hair lying straight behind her shoulders. She was dressed in a long sleeve red shirt with a leather black skirt. She had a red belt wrapped around her waist with a small red heart in the center of the buckle.  
  
Phoebe was stretched out on the couch reading a Stephen King novel. She was dressed in a pair of faded jeans with a hot pink short sleeve shirt. She had her blonde hair pulled back in a pink rubber band with just a wisp of her hair in her face. "No I haven't seen them, I would say they didn't just get up and walk away, but in this house it could happen."  
  
Paige laughed walking around and plopping onto the couch with Phoebe, "Not funny."  
  
"When is your lunch break over?" Phoebe asked closing her book.  
  
Paige glanced at her watch, "Now."  
  
Phoebe laughed.  
  
"I guess I'll have to settle for these," Paige said holding out her hand. A pair of black sandals appeared in her hand with a bluish white light surrounding them.  
  
The room was filled with a bluish white light, the same light that surrounded Paige's shoes. Leo's body appeared.  
  
"Leo, what brings you by?" Phoebe asked standing to her feet.  
  
"I just thought it would be nice to take Piper up there," he pointed towards the ceiling, "since we don't have to worry about the Source for a while, I mean."  
  
"I get what you mean and I think it's perfectly fine," Phoebe interjected. "What about you Paige?"  
  
"Whatever tickles your fancy," Paige smiled buckling one of her sandal.  
  
"Where is she?" Leo asked.  
  
"She's in her room I think," Paige answered.  
  
Leo nodded and orbed out.  
  
**  
  
Piper was lying on her bed in a pair of khakis with a beige T-shirt on. She was lying there thinking about Leo and how it would be nice to have children.  
  
Her room glowed with a bluish white light and Leo's body appeared.  
  
"Leo," Piper sat up smiling. "What's up?"  
  
"I wanted to take you on a little trip up there," Leo answered.  
  
"Now, what about Phoebe and Pai?" Piper jumped up off of her bed and headed over to where Leo was standing.  
  
"I already spoke to them and they think it's a wonderful idea," Leo interrupted.  
  
Piper thought for a second," Well I do need a vacation."  
  
"And with the Source wounded it won't be a problem to go up there and walk amongst the clouds," Leo brightened.  
  
"Well I guess it wouldn't hurt," Piper reached to hug Leo.  
  
Leo hugged her back and orbed out of Piper's room.  
  
**  
  
"Well I better get going, my boss is gonna kill me," Paige said walking over to the door.  
  
Phoebe followed behind her, "See you later."  
  
Paige waved and opened the front door when it immediately closed before she could step out. She turned around confused, "What happened?"  
  
Phoebe shrugged looking around.  
  
Paige opened the door once again and the door slammed quite hard that time nearly breaking the decorative glass.  
  
"Okay what's going on?" Paige asked turning around. Her eyes widened, "Phoebe watch out!"  
  
Phoebe spun around to see an African-American woman dressed in a long black dress and black wild frizzy hair. She had golden yellow eyes and sharp long yellow claws at the end of her fingers. She had a high voltage yellow energy ball flying through the air towards Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe gasped and levitated avoiding the energy ball.  
  
Now the energy ball was coming towards Paige who was standing near the door. Paige screamed and orbed out of the way. The energy ball crashed into the door causing the glass to shatter and break.  
  
"And we just had that glass replaced," Phoebe muttered in the air.  
  
Paige reappeared near the door with a frightened expression on her face.  
  
Phoebe outstretched her leg and raced through the air prepared to kick the demon.  
  
"Low lives I'll show you," growled the demon as Phoebe came towards her. She opened her mouth as wide as possible and yellow circles of energy escaped her mouth.  
  
Paige and Phoebe covered their ears at the sound of excruciating volume that escaped out of the demon's mouth.  
  
The energy sent Phoebe flying back threw the air and threw the other glass on the opposite door that wasn't broken. Phoebe hit the pavement in front of the manor on her back extremely hard. A rivulet of blood poured out of her mouth as she lied on the pavement unconscious.  
  
"Phoebe!" Paige exclaimed seeing her sister lying helpless outside of the house. "How dare you hurt her!" Paige barked looking around the house angrily.  
  
Paige saw a small lamp that she bought into the house when she moved in with Phoebe and Piper lying against the wall. It was unplugged and it wasn't going to be used.  
  
Paige held out her hand, "Lamp!" The lamp vanished in blue and white sparkles, Paige waved her hand and the lamp reappeared flying with speed through the air towards the demon.  
  
The lamp hit the demon causing her to fall to the floor. She vanished in a puff of yellow smoke.  
  
"Yes," Paige murmured closing her eyes, satisfied that she fended the demon off. Then Phoebe quickly flashed through her mind.  
  
She was about to go out there and try to heal her but the arm of the demon she thought she fended off had wrapped her arm around Paige's neck. Paige struggled to free herself from the grip of this demon.  
  
"Let me go," Paige cried.  
  
"It would be easier if you don't fight me," the demon whispered taking one of her claws and lightly scraping it down on Paige's cheek.  
  
Paige turned her cheek away.  
  
"You're coming with me, witch," the demon whispered into Paige's ear. Just like she said she and Paige vanished in a cloud of yellow smoke.  
  
Paige knew that Phoebe could be lying on the porch for hours because Leo was away with Piper and there was no way for him to heal her. But what Paige didn't know was that the death of a Halliwell was right around the corner, and she's going to be responsible for it! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Cole shimmered into Phoebe's bedroom. Cole was dressed in a navy blue suit and he had a navy blue hat on his head. "Phoebe?"  
  
He walked out of Phoebe's room and headed down the stairs. "Piper, Paige?"  
  
Of course he didn't get an answer. He finally made it down the stairs and he was about to walk into the kitchen when he saw the glass on the front doors were broken and he saw Phoebe's body lying on the pavement.   
  
"Phoebe!" he shouted running over to the door throwing it open. He ran out onto the pavement and kneeled down beside Phoebe. He cradled her head in his arms, he looked around to make sure no one was watching him. He didn't see anyone watching so he shimmered himself and Phoebe inside of the manor onto the couch. "Oh my God, what happened?"  
  
He pulled a small napkin out of his pocket and wiped the rivulet of blood off of Phoebe's face. "Leo!" Cole shouted. Leo didn't appear at his call. He shouted Leo's name once again.  
  
This time the room filled with a bluish white light and Leo and Piper's body appeared.  
  
"Phoebe!" Piper exclaimed running over to her sister on the couch. "What happened?"  
  
"I don't know I just got here and found her out on the pavement," Cole answered.  
  
"I got it," Leo said waving both of his hands over Phoebe's body.  
  
Phoebe's eyes slowly opened. "What's going on?" Phoebe sat up.  
  
"That's the same question we all want to ask you," Leo said.  
  
"Oh my God, look at the front door!" Piper said. "Phoebe what happened, we just had those replaced a few weeks ago."  
  
"I know but a demon threw me through their I think," Phoebe explained.  
  
"A demon?" Cole asked.  
  
Phoebe nodded.  
  
"But the Source is wounded he wouldn't attack us now," Piper added.  
  
"But that wouldn't stop him from sending other demons to attack you," Leo commented.  
  
"Well where was Paige when this happened?" Piper asked.  
  
"She was," Phoebe started looking around. "Wait a minute that means the demon took Paige with her."  
  
"What makes you say that?" Cole asked.  
  
"Because Paige was right here with me trying to fight off the demon," Phoebe replied.  
  
"And she wouldn't just leave you here on the porch unconscious," Leo added.  
  
"We need to the check the Book of Shadows," Piper stated.  
  
"I'll see what the Elders have to say about the demon that attacked you," Leo said orbing out.  
  
"And I'll see if I can sense Paige anywhere on the other side," Cole said giving Phoebe a kiss and shimmering out of the room.  
  
"I'll check the Book," Phoebe stated.  
  
"And I'll start scrying," Piper added.  
  
With that the both of them headed up the stairs.  
  
**  
  
The demon was sitting on a throne that was sitting on top of a couple of stairs. She had her staff gripped tightly in one of her hands and a potion in the other hand. A snake slithered at her feet as many more snakes slithered across the blood stained floor.  
  
Paige was standing before her with two guards holding her by her arms. Paige glanced around the lair that the demon had brought her to.   
  
It was very dark except for the torches that were on the walls that lit up the room a little. The floors were dark and dusty, snakes slithered among the floors, as well as rats and other type of rodents. Paige looked up in the corner of a wall and saw spider webs and she saw a huge hair spider staring back at her from the web.   
  
Paige shivered and looked at the ceiling, it was covered by sharp needles that pointed downward. Paige quickly looked away.  
  
"So Paige I see that you're a Charmed One, I never had the chance to meet one before," the demon said.  
  
"When we vanquish you it would be impossible for you to say that then," Paige scowled.  
  
"How cute the little witch has an attitude," the demon stood to her feet. "I love attitude, in fact I have an even bigger attitude than you and your sisters combined."  
  
"Who cares, why did you bring me down here?" Paige asked trying to pull free of the guards.  
  
The demon's eyes glowed with rage as she opened her mouth and released the loud circles of energy.  
  
Paige screamed as she went flying to a brick wall. Her back hit the wall and then she fell to the floor on her bottom. She put her hands over her ears, "Who ever thought that a sense of hearing could be so painful."  
  
"Guards be gone," ordered the demon. The guards vanished in a puff of yellow smoke. "Let's dress you in something more appropriate for here," the demon went on snapping her fingers.  
  
Paige was immediately changed into a golden yellow robe.  
  
Paige slowly stood to her feet, "You'll be sorry you did this."  
  
The demon laughed and snapped her fingers once again. Shackles appeared on Paige's wrists and ankles tying her to metal hooks that appeared on the wall as well.  
  
The demon tossed the potion in her hand towards Paige. The potion exploded as it hit the floor sending a bluish cloud of smoke to rise over Paige.  
  
Paige coughed as her eyes turned yellow.  
  
The demon stood in front of Paige, "Destroy the Charmed Ones."  
  
"Destroy the Charmed Ones," Paige repeated.  
  
The demon eyes glowed as swirls of yellow energy escaped her eyes and linked into Paige's eyes. "Kill the Charmed Ones."  
  
"No I shall not give into you," Paige whispered shaking her head trying to snap out of this hypnotic state she slipped into.  
  
"Obey me!" shouted the demon with her eyes fixed on Paige. Swirls of yellow energy continued to flow from her eyes into Paige. "Kill the Charmed Ones."  
  
"Kill the Charmed Ones," Paige slowly repeated, barely understandable.  
  
"Bring them back to me," the demon went on. Paige repeated that sentence as well.  
  
The demon closed her eyes breaking the link she made between Paige and herself. "Get the Charmed Ones here or you'll regret it for the rest of your life."  
  
"Agreed," Paige nodded as her eyes glowed yellow.  
  
The demon snapped causing the shackles to vanish as well as Paige in yellow smoke.   
  
The demon laughed evilly, "Death will strike not one but two more Halliwells!" 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Piper walked over to Phoebe who was standing at the podium thumbing through the Book of Shadows. "Found anything?"  
  
"Nope, I haven't seen the face of the demon yet," Phoebe answered turning a page.  
  
"Well she can't possibly be in San Francisco because the crystal hasn't landed anywhere on the map," Piper commented.  
  
"Well maybe Leo had more luck than we did," Phoebe sighed. "Leo!"  
  
"Leo!" Piper and Phoebe shouted in perfect unison.   
  
The attic was filled with a bluish white light and Leo appeared. "Yeah."  
  
"Did you find anything?" Piper asked folding her arms.  
  
"They said that they think it could be Diva," Leo responded.  
  
Phoebe quickly began flipping through the pages after Leo answered. "That's her," Phoebe announced pointing to the image of the demon in the Book.  
  
Piper and Leo walked over behind the podium as well to see the page.  
  
Cole shimmered in with a bruise on his face.  
  
Phoebe was distracted and immediately glanced up when Cole appeared. "Cole." She ran over and held his cheek.  
  
"Oh I'll be all right," he assured Phoebe.  
  
"I'll assume that since Piper eyes hasn't left the page that you found something because I didn't find jack, except for a few bounty hoppers," Cole said.  
  
"Phoebe it says here that Diva is known for her extremely loud screams that are lethal to not only a mortal but to our ears as well," Piper said.  
  
"Yeah but if you cover your ears it stops the energy from getting inside of them to become deadly," Leo added.  
  
"Did you say Diva?" Cole asked planting his hands on his hips.  
  
Piper nodded," What?"  
  
"That's the reason I can't sense her anywhere," Cole stated.  
  
"Why?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Because Diva has a shield around her lair that stops people from entering it, therefore it stops me from sensing it," Cole said.  
  
"Well is there a vanquishing spell, we have to get down there and save Paige," Leo asked.  
  
Piper nodded. "It says here that she is a powerful demon who has the power of telepathy."  
  
"Does that mean she can control our minds?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Only if you let her," Leo answered.  
  
Piper grabbed a pen and a piece of paper from behind the Book and quickly scribbled the spell on the piece of paper. "How are we gonna get down there to find Paige?"  
  
"I can get us down there but somebody else is gonna have to get inside the lair," Cole answered.  
  
"Don't worry about that we can find a spell to break the shield," Phoebe smiled.  
  
Piper flipped through the Book and found a page with the appropriate spell and she scribbled that spell down as well.  
  
"Come on we better go find Paige," Phoebe suggested.  
  
But before anyone moved everything in the room began floating except for Piper, Phoebe, Leo and Cole.  
  
"Looks like she found us," Leo commented ducking as a clay bowl came flying towards him.  
  
Paige appeared in the room with a cloud of smoke accompanying her. She pushed a hood off of her head as her eyes glowed yellow. She still wore the yellow robe that Diva dressed her in.  
  
"Paige?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Silence!" Paige roared.  
  
"Paige what is going on?" Piper asked clutching the Book of Shadows to her chest.  
  
Paige eyes glowed, "No one questions me." She waved her hand and sent Piper flying to the wall.  
  
"Piper?" Leo called running over to Piper.  
  
"Stay away White Lighter," Paige growled glancing at the podium that the Book of Shadows rested on. She waved her arm, lunging the podium at Leo's back.   
  
Leo dropped to his knees and fell onto the floor unconscious.  
  
"You're coming with me," Paige reached for Phoebe.  
  
"No she's not," Cole gritted creating an energy ball in his hand.  
  
"Cole no," Phoebe instructed.  
  
The energy ball faded away in Cole's hand.  
  
"Paige listen to me, you're not yourself, you're only acting like this because of the telepathic messages that Diva sent to you," Phoebe said.  
  
Paige covered her ears shaking her head in disbelief. "No you're lying."  
  
"No I'm not Paige," Phoebe disagreed walking closer to her.  
  
"Phoebe," Cole called to dissuade her from walking closer.  
  
Phoebe held up her hand to inform Cole that she was okay. She continued walking closer to Paige. "Paige we're your sisters."  
  
Paige pulled her hands down from her ears and glanced up at Phoebe," I have no sisters." She made a fist and waved her arm sending Phoebe flying through the air and crashing onto the chest that held their ritual materials.  
  
The energy ball formed in Cole's hand once again and tossed the energy ball at Paige.  
  
Paige disappeared in yellow smoke to avoid the energy ball. The energy ball crashed into the wall causing it to smoke as if a fire had just been extinguished.   
  
Paige reappeared before Phoebe's body.  
  
"Paige don't," cried Piper slowly standing to her feet.  
  
Paige spun around," What are you gonna do to me, freeze me?"  
  
"Paige," Piper sighed.  
  
"Or better yet blow me up?" Paige asked.  
  
Piper saw Paige's eyes glow yellow and quickly realized that she was possessed. "You're possessed!"  
  
"Quiet maggot," Paige growled getting ready to wave her arm, when she couldn't because someone was holding her arm. Paige glanced down.  
  
Phoebe was on the floor holding her arm, "You're not playing that trick twice."  
  
"Phoebe," Cole called running towards Paige.  
  
Paige saw him running towards her and held up her hand causing Cole to fly back. "Very well witch." She grabbed Phoebe's hand and disappeared in yellow smoke. Then everything that was floating around the room dropped to the floor.  
  
"No wait," screamed Piper. "No!"  
  
Cole walked over to Piper holding the back of his neck. "We have to get down there and fast."  
  
"But first we have to find a spell to depossess Paige," Piper said running over to the Book of Shadows on the floor. When she stopped heading for the Book of Shadows to kneel down beside Leo. "Leo, honey, wake up."  
  
Leo groaned, "What?"  
  
"Paige just took Phoebe I guess to Diva's lair," Piper explained.  
  
"We have to get down there," Leo quickly said standing to his feet.  
  
"Exactly, Phoebe's life is in danger not to mention Paige's," Cole added.  
  
Piper glared at Cole as she picked up the Book of Shadows off of the floor. Leo stood the podium back up so that she could rest the Book on there. Piper rapidly flipped through the pages of the Book of Shadows. "Okay found one."  
  
"Are we ready?" Cole asked.  
  
Leo glanced up towards the ceiling, "They're calling."  
  
"What?" Piper asked. "Don't they know that you have to save one of your, excuse me two of your charges."  
  
"Piper just wait right here, I'll be back," Leo grabbed her hand and kissed it. He orbed out.  
  
"I can't believe this I am going for Phoebe," Cole said.  
  
"Cole wait," Piper said reaching for him before she shimmered out.  
  
"I'm coming with you," Piper said reaching for his hand and defying Leo's request the two of them shimmered out. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Paige appeared in Diva's lair with Phoebe holding on to her hand, as they were when they left the attic.  
  
Phoebe quickly jumped to her feet," Where am I?"  
  
"You're at my lair," Diva answered appearing in the room in a puff of yellow smoke.  
  
Phoebe backed away from Paige," What did you do to my sister?"  
  
"The same thing I am going to do to you," Diva answered opening her mouth and releasing the loud circles of energy.  
  
Phoebe covered her ears as she raced through the air and hit the wall. Phoebe groaned and she hit the floor. She saw snakes slithering near her and quickly jumped to her feet. "You wait my sister is going to be here and we're going to vanquish you."  
  
"Is that a threat?" Diva asked walking towards Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe winced and back towards the wall, "It's a promise."  
  
Diva held up her hand and snapped her finger. Shackles appeared on the wall and tied Phoebe to the wall on a metal rod. Shackles gripped her wrists and ankles.  
  
"Paige," called Diva. "The potion."  
  
Paige glanced around the room and saw a shelf full of potions, she held out her hand and a small bottle appeared in her hand in blue and white sparkles. "Here you are Diva," she handed the potion to Diva.  
  
"It's time to make you evil as well," Diva smiled holding the potion in front of Phoebe's face.  
  
**  
  
Cole and Piper shimmered into a dark room.   
  
"Okay where is Diva's lair?" Piper asked.  
  
Cole pointed left.  
  
"Well come on," Piper commanded running towards left.  
  
She and Cole turned a corner and saw a black French door before them, except the glass was smeared by blood.  
  
"This doesn't look like it has a shield on it," Piper said reaching for the knob. An electric shock exploded when she touched it causing her to wince back.  
  
"Told you," Cole laughed slightly.  
  
**  
  
Diva turned when she heard the shock. "Paige go see what is going on."  
  
Paige nodded and vanished in yellow smoke.  
  
Diva tossed the potion onto the floor causing blue smoke to rise over Phoebe. Phoebe eyes glowed yellow.   
  
Diva smiled, pleased at what she's done. "Time to be evil."  
  
**  
  
"Where's the spell to break the shield?" Cole asked.  
  
"Just wait," Piper snapped reaching into her pocket without success. Then she reached into her other pocket and grabbed a piece of paper.   
  
"What do you think you're doing?" Paige asked standing behind them.  
  
"Uh," Piper stammered.  
  
Cole tossed an energy ball towards Paige.   
  
She held up her hand and repelled the energy ball sending it flying through the air towards Cole. Suddenly the ball stopped in mid-air because Piper froze the energy ball.  
  
Piper ran towards Paige tackling her to the floor.   
  
"Get off of me you witch," Paige implored.  
  
Piper punched Paige knocking her unconscious.  
  
"Gee, you're good," Cole complimented resting his hand on the wall.  
  
"Focus," Piper snapped standing in front of the door with a piece of paper in her hand. She quickly intoned:  
  
"Shield be broken with this spell,  
Allow us to walk among this trail.  
Melt like ice without a fridge,  
Fall down like the London Bridge."  
  
Piper reached for the doorknob and turned it but couldn't get it open.   
  
"It's locked too?" Cole asked.  
  
Piper threw up her hands blowing up the door causing the doorknob to fall off of the door, "Not anymore."  
  
Piper and Cole entered the room and saw Diva standing before Phoebe.  
  
"Phoebe?" Cole cried.  
  
Diva spun around to see Piper and Cole. "Intruders," she shouted opening her mouth sending Piper and Cole back out of the door.  
  
Piper and Cole landed on their backs outside of their door.  
  
"Let's try this again," Piper commented walking into the room throwing up her hands to freeze Diva.  
  
She froze still in her tracks.  
  
Cole and Piper ran towards Phoebe to see her eyes glowing yellow.  
  
"Phoebe?" Cole sighed.  
  
"Let's remove these shackles and then you can mesmerize in her presence," Piper ordered. She reached for a shackle," Damn, I can't get this loose."  
  
"Step back," Cole asked. Piper did as he asked. Cole threw an energy ball towards the shackle causing it to pop loose. He threw three more energy balls to pop the shackles on her ankles and her other arm.  
  
"Okay, go get Paige so I can cast this spell to depossess them," Piper said holding Phoebe up.  
  
Cole nodded getting ready to shimmer out of the room when he was thrown against a wall.  
  
"Cole?" Piper cried quickly turning her head to see how he was thrown.  
  
Paige stared back angrily at her," You just got yourself in trouble girly."  
  
"Not just yet," Piper groaned lying Phoebe down against the wall and reaching for the spell.  
  
"I take your possession out of sight  
I do this with the speed of light.  
  
"It's too late for Paige," Cole called from the floor.  
  
"What?" Piper asked when Diva unfroze.  
  
Paige eyes glowed even angrier.  
  
"You really think you could change them with a measly rhyme?" Diva asked.  
  
Piper threw up her hands to freeze Diva but she couldn't because a hand had grabbed her by the hair from behind. "Huh?" Piper saw her sister Phoebe, eyes wild with evil. "Phoebe?"  
  
"That's right," Phoebe agreed tossing Piper against the wall by her hair.  
  
Piper shrieked as she hit the floor.  
  
Diva walked over to stand in front of Piper, with Phoebe and Paige to her side. "You just made the biggest mistake ever, witch." 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
The attic was filled with a bluish white light and Leo appeared. "Piper?" Leo looked around the attic and ran to the door and threw it open. "Cole?" He continued calling their names as he went through the whole house and realized that they were gone.   
  
Leo slammed his hand on the wall, "Man!" He folded his arms and fell to the floor on his knees. He folded his hands and held them up to the ceiling as he looked at the ceiling. "You have to let me go to the other side and save them."  
  
But Leo received no answer, a tear streamed down his face. The Elders instructed him not to go to the other side because shield or no shield, Diva made it impossible for White Lighters to enter her lair, and if he went down there he would only run into other demons.  
  
"Please," Leo begged. He still received no response and he dropped his hand and looked towards the ground. Before he could stand back up he was orbing out of the manor.  
  
**  
  
"Phoebe?" Piper cried from the floor.  
  
"Don't speak to her," Diva shouted.  
  
Piper threw up her hands and froze Diva once again. Phoebe and Paige growled and reached down towards Piper. Piper backed towards the wall knowing she couldn't hurt them. When she saw two energy balls flying towards Paige and Phoebe.   
  
They were low voltage energy balls coming from Cole. The energy balls had knocked Paige and Piper off of their feet.  
  
Piper quickly stood to her feet.  
  
"Are you all right?" Cole asked running over to Piper. He saw Phoebe and Paige starting to get up and he tossed two more energy balls towards them.  
  
"That's enough," Piper said. "They're still my sisters."  
  
Paige and Phoebe vanished in yellow smoke.  
  
"Okay, explain to me what you mean that it was too late to save them," Piper stated.  
  
"Evidently the spell didn't work, maybe because they want to be evil," Cole said.  
  
"What do you mean, they would never in a lifetime agree to be evil," Piper said.  
  
"Well with Diva controlling their thoughts they would, I mean Pi," Cole gasped as he went flying towards the wall. A cage fell down in front of him and he was shackled to the wall.  
  
Piper turned her head to see Diva unfrozen. Piper threw up her hands to freeze her but instead the torch on the wall behind Diva blew up. Piper backed towards the wall.  
  
Diva snapped and a device that resembled a pager appeared on Piper's arm.  
  
Piper reached for it," What the heck is this?"  
  
"It's a deactivator, with that on you can't use your powers," Diva answered.  
  
Piper threw up her hands once again to freeze Diva to see if she was lying.  
  
Diva laughed as she walked towards Piper, "You actually think I was lying?"   
  
Piper decided not to be scared because she had to save her sisters, "What are you gonna do Diva, read my mind too, put some sort of telepathic link on me too, huh?"  
  
"I don't need telepathy to read your mind, everyone knows you're a curse!" shouted Diva standing in front of Piper.  
  
Piper mouth dropped backing against the wall, she slowly shook her head in disbelief," No."  
  
"Yes," Diva insisted locking her eyes on Piper. Pink swirls linked into Piper's eyes. "You are a curse to society, everyone who is around you will die."  
  
"No," Piper muttered tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Yes, look at Prue, Patty, or even Penny, only curses cause people to die Piper, and if Phoebe and Paige continue to hang around you they will be next to die," Diva stated focusing on Piper.  
  
"Come on Piper, fight this you can do it," Cole encouraged.  
  
"Shut up," Diva yelled to Cole.  
  
Piper fell to the floor crying breaking the telepathic link Diva had on her.   
  
Diva kneeled down beside her," If you're a curse Piper why not give me your powers."  
  
Piper ignored her.  
  
"Will you give me your powers Piper?" Diva asked.  
  
Piper thought for a second her cheeks cold from the tears pouring down her face," Yes, I'll give you my powers."  
  
"No!" Cole yelled from the cell.  
  
Diva laughed standing to her feet snapping her fingers causing the deactivator to disappear," The Charmed Ones are no more."  
  
**  
  
Leo appeared outside of Diva's lair. He ran to the front door and was shocked so he jumped back, when he heard Paige and Phoebe coming up.  
  
"Who are you?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Uh, a visitor for Diva," Leo answered.  
  
"Then, why are you dressed like that?" Paige asked.  
  
"Because, um, uh," Leo stammered. "Because I spoke with her earlier and she exempted me from wearing of the robes."  
  
Paige and Phoebe bought that.  
  
Gee are they lousy as demons, thought Leo.  
  
"Can you teleport me inside?" Leo asked.  
  
"Sure," Paige answered wrapping her arm Leo's neck and closing her eyes but she went nowhere. "What's going on, why can't I teleport?"  
  
Leo shrugged afraid that he might be busted.  
  
"Let me try," Phoebe stated reaching for his hand and she couldn't teleport either. "What does this mean?"  
  
"It means that you aren't truly evil," Leo answered for Paige. He knew this would be the only way to convince them they were good.  
  
"Huh?" Paige shrugged.  
  
"If you can't teleport when you want to that means Diva thinks you're just a nobody," Leo went on.  
  
"He's right Phoebe," Paige agreed.  
  
"If she thought you were really somebody she would let you teleport at will," Leo continued. Leo saw Paige's and Phoebe's eyes change from it's yellow color and back to normal.  
  
"Leo, what are you doing here?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Trying to save your lives, get in there and save Piper," Leo answered.  
  
"Diva has Piper, oh my God," Phoebe commented running into the room with Paige following close behind.  
  
Leo smiled, glad that his pep talk worked.  
  
**  
  
Diva walked over to Piper who was still on the floor. "All you need is to do is drink this potion."  
  
Piper reached for the potion when it disappeared in bluish white shimmerings. The bottle reappeared in Paige's hand.  
  
"Piper don't listen to her, she's lying," Phoebe called walking towards Diva.  
  
"No, I'm a curse," Piper mumbled.  
  
"Stay away," Diva shouted opening her mouth.  
  
Paige held up her hand causing Diva's power to disappear and reappear near a wall and being useless.  
  
"No, you're evil too," Diva stated backing away.  
  
"No we're not you're the only one evil," Phoebe said flipping towards Diva and kicking her in the face, nearly knocking her unconscious. Diva hit the floor.  
  
Paige and Phoebe rushed over to Piper.  
  
"Come on Piper you're not a curse you're a powerful witch," Phoebe said as she and Paige helped Piper to her feet.  
  
"No," Piper shook her head.  
  
Paige grabbed Piper's head to stop her from moving and stared into Piper's eyes, "Yes."  
  
Piper saw a blue star sparkle shine in Paige's eyes and nodded her head in a 'yes' motion.   
  
Phoebe smiled at Paige," Let's vanquish this singing demon."  
  
Piper grabbed a small piece of paper out of her pocket and she and Paige and Phoebe ran over to Diva who was lying on the floor.  
  
Piper stood in between Paige and Phoebe and in unison they read:  
  
"Fins to a fish, wings to a bird,  
Your loudest note will go unheard.  
Wings to a bird, fins to a fish  
You die from the words of this vanquish."  
  
Diva screamed in horror as she disappeared in an explosion.  
  
The cell around Cole disappeared as well as the shackles. He ran over to Phoebe and gave her a huge hug, kissing her forehead.  
  
"Let's get out of this joint," Phoebe said.  
  
Everyone walked out of the door of Diva's lair.  
  
"Leo!" Piper exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I don't know you tell me," Leo replied.  
  
Piper put her hand over her mouth. "I'm sorry we left after you asked us not to."  
  
"So am I," Cole added.  
  
"Apology accepted but if I ask you not to leave you have to obey me, luckily the Elders allowed me to come down here and save you," Leo stated.  
  
"It won't ever happen again," Piper promised hugging Leo.  
  
"We can talk about this later can we just go?" Paige asked impatiently.  
  
Cole and Phoebe shimmered away and Leo and Piper orbed away.  
  
Paige mouth dropped open, "Oh no they didn't." She looked around and closed her eyes and orbed out of the lair.  
  
Everyone was back in the manor.  
  
"Did we leave you?" Phoebe asked smiling.  
  
Paige frowned at her and burst into laughter.  
  
"We just messing with you Paige," Piper assured her as she and Phoebe reached over and hugged Paige.  
  
"I know one thing aren't you all glad that this nightmare is over?" Phoebe asked.  
  
Paige and Piper answered Phoebe with yes. They hugged each other tightly and there stood three sisters of power, the Charmed Ones. 


End file.
